Deadly Eneimes Team Up
by animelover0213
Summary: A crossover between Dragon Knights and InuYahsa. Rath, Rune, Thatz, Cesia, and Nadil are pulled into a worm whole were InuYasha and his friends team up with the Dragon Knights to defeat there moral enemies, who have also teamed up in hopes of killing them
1. Into Another World

A/N: This chapter is kind of short, but it's just an experiment, I don't know how it's going to turn out yet. So please R&R and keep in mind that InuYasha and the rest of them will come into the story in the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights or InuYasha, if I did, I'm sorry to say, Rath and InuYasha would suffer even more than they already do… if that's possible.

Nadil had finally done it, he had captured them. Nadil had in his possession the three dragon knights, Rune, of water; Thatz, of earth; and Rath, of fire. Besides them, he had also captured Cesia, Kitchel, and Zoma. And with them came the wind staff and the powers of Varawoo. He had done it all, accomplished the impossible, and he would soon be the ruler of the demon and dragon realm. So proud of his accomplishments that he felt nothing could go wrong, he took a moment so gloat. "Did you really think you could defeat me, Nadil, the leader of all that is evil, the most powerful of all demons? What hope did you have?" As he bragged to the hopeless onlookers he realized what he hadn't seen before, the fire growing and intensifying in Rune's eyes.

If Rune could release Varawoo upon this unsuspecting, _man_, maybe him and his companions could escape. Feeling the power and strength of the demon fish rise inside him, he was about to release it upon the enemy when his ill intentions were discovered. Nadil approached him, wind staff in hand, preparing himself to gloat once again and then punish the Dragon Knight for even beginning to believe he still had a hope for escape, when the staff in his hand began to vibrate intensely. Rune had already begun to release the power of Varawoo and it was circling the wind staff and Nadil. Suddenly the power raised the wind staff into the air, as the violent, evil powers of Varawoo mixed with the gentle, life-giving powers of the wind staff. And when combined they created a blast of energy that filled the entire room with a blinding light.

The blast had knocked all the prisoners from there chains and removed the spells that were placed over them. Cesia immediately jumped into the source of the explosion after the wind staff, for she knew it was the only thing that could save Rath's life. Rath jumped right after her to rescue the one he loved, of course, he would never admit that to her out loud. Not only the power of Varawoo but also the need to save the lives of Rath and Cesia pushed Rune to follow them. And Thatz, seeing everyone else disappear into an unknown haze, shrugged his shoulders, and with a tiredly jumped in after them, sighing, "Everyone's doing it."

Nadil, angry that the four of his most precious treasures were escaping him stood up walking slowly toward the staff and light. He couldn't let them get away, they could not escape him after he had worked so hard to capture the 4 most powerful of all warriors and fortune tellers in Dragoon. As he continued toward the staff, he began to contemplate what he would do to his prisoners when they were once again in his grasp. Cesia he would not kill, only punish for attempting her escape, for he needed the young girl in his own selfish quest to gain more power. Rune he would suck the power of Varawoo from slowly and painfully, resulting in the death of the last known elf death. Thatz, he didn't even want the thief in the first place, just his powerful dragon, and any other treasures or secrets of the dragon realm he possessed, yes, the thief would be tortured for the secrets he held and then too left to die. And Rath, what he would do with Rath, the boy knew so much, had so many secrets, so much pain. He was wanted by so many, loved by no one, for he refused all that passed him to feel any positive emotion for a demon such as himself. He was a walking ball of misery that Nadil feed off of and loved to watch. Rath would be fun to play with for a while, to torture for information, to taunt till he cried out in misery, and begged for death once again. Then Nadil would throw the remains to the many who wanted the demon boy dead, and worse. There was much in store for the three who had defied him, and he was going to enjoy watching them pay.

A/N: I really hope you liked it, yes, I know it was short, but again, it's just an experiment. School is about to start so I wont be able to write as much. But your reviews will really help if you want to see another chapter up anytime within the next week. Sorry. Anyways, review! Please! I need the help on this one! Constructive criticism is appreciated, or just plain old criticism, as long as you click that button and write something! Thanks for reading!


	2. Don't Cry

A/N: Sorry the first two chapters were short but it's really just an introduction. I've learned better than to give up on a story because it only has a few reviews so this one will go to the end. But it's up to the reviewers when that end occurs. In other words, the more reviews, the longer and better the story! Thanks to those of you who did review! You have no idea how much that means to the authors! Anyways, RR!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Knights, and you better be glad that I don't!

InuYasha was in his usual hateful mood. He glared at not only everyone but everything they passed, and there seemed nothing Kagome could do to cheer him up. For InuYasha had once again been defeated by his worst enemy, he who had tricked InuYasha and his loved one into fighting each other to the death, he who had killed so many and caused so much misery. InuYasha, all of them, had once again been defeated by the villain Naraku, and InuYasha despised himself for yet again being outsmarted by he who he had ruined his life, he only continued to make it worse.

A tear ran down Kagome's eye but she wiped it away before it hit the ground. She felt sorry for this half demon, and yet hated him at the same time. He was selfish, rude, overly persistent, controlling, hard-headed, irrigate, and very, very angering. But at the same time she saw a heart-broken, mistreated little kid in the eyes of this fierce half-man. He would never show it, but InuYasha was sensitive, and caring, he had been betrayed, hated, and thrown out or made fun of wherever he went. He was in love, and it had lead to his biggest betrayal of his life. Kagome could never stay mad at this half-demon for long, for she knew how it felt to be in love, and not allowed and unable to show the affection. Kagome had fallen in love with a demon, who loved another, and she hated herself for it.

"You cry to much, suck it up, you know I hate to see you like that." Kagome jumped at the voice and bit her lip in surprise, of course InuYasha had known she was crying InuYasha could smell tears, as well as the pain she was feeling inside.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome denied in a firm voice, "I was just," she couldn't say there was something in her eye, he would know she was lying, "The wind was making my eyes water." This made InuYasha give her another, 'your brain must be broken' look and continue to sit in front of her awaiting an honest answer. It wasn't till then Kagome realized the wind was as silent as the trees around them. "Just leave me alone okay, it's none of your business if I was crying or not." Oops, I didn't mean to yell at him, but isn't that how it always turns out, I want to have a civilized conversation and we always end up yelling at each other, Kagome thought to herself with a sigh.

InuYasha gave her a glare and a sarcastic comment before leaving to sit by himself again, yet, honestly, this isn't the conversation he had hopped to have with her. He wanted Kagome to talk to him about what had made her cry, he wanted to comfort her and reassure her everything would be okay. Maybe he wasn't very good at those kinds of things, but he would go to the ends of the world for Kagome. The only problem was, he would do the same for Kikyo, maybe even more, and Kagome knew that.

It was nearly morning before the two of them fell asleep like the others around had long ago. But, as morning approached, it wasn't the rising sun that woke them from there deep sleep. For approaching them slowly but surely were four uninvited guests.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it, again I'm sorry it's short but it is just an Intro. So remember to review! And I'll really try to get a chapter up once a week from now on! Review! Please!


	3. Cries of the Trees

A/N: Hey guys! I kept my word! Once a week! I really am trying to post one every weekend either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. So here's the next chapter, and it's longer than the first to but not to long. I really wanted the InuYahsa gang to meet up with the Dragon Knights (and Cesia) this time. But I turned out writing more about their arrival than planned, and then I got caught up on all the Wind Staff and Varawoo powers creating a vortex thing, and well, you'll see. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: You guessed it.

Cesia, having been the first to jump into, what she now believed to be a portal into some kind of new world, was the first to appear on the other side. At first glance she noted that the portal had landed her outside, no buildings around, and in the middle of a thick forest. So far everything around looked normal, that was, of course, was excluding the black, glowing portal that was still centered directly above her head. There was one more thing that she had noticed the moment she had dropped into this strange place, what she felt and , somehow saw in the trees themselves, that there was a mystical, almost evil, and surely sad feel echoing through this forest, the forest, that was known by the native people as, The Forest Of InuYasha.

Cesia didn't have time to make any closer observations, for a young boy she knew well had dropped out of the portal nearly on top of her. Rath found himself checking on Cesia before trying to figuring what it was that had just happened to him. Wanting to ask his yoaki companion if she had been hurt in the fall, he had to much discipline to give away even the slightest hint of affection. He took his attention away from her before she even realized he had been checking on her health rather than just giving her a cold stare for being in the way. Rath had become an expert at suppressing his emotions, denying even those he loved to care anything about him. For Rath felt that evil such as him did not deserve to be cared for, didn't deserve to love.

"Why are you here!" Cesia found herself yelling at him, "You didn't jump in did you! What kind of idiot are you?" Why would he have followed her here? Now both of them were in the same predicament and Cesia wasn't sure how she was to get out back rather than through the portal once again, but then what would become of the wind staff?

"Me! You were the one that randomly jumped into a vortex that had just appeared in the middle of the freakin' room! What is your problem!"

"Well you didn't have to follow me you know!"

The two of them were so busy yelling at each other neither had noticed the newest arrival, and he, being so used to the fights his companions constantly shared and knowing it wasn't the wisest idea to try and intrude on their "conversation", had resorted his time to examining the trees around them. Being an elf, Rune could feel the trees misery and pain, he could feel the anger of the forest, and like Cesia, felt the mystical glow that surrounded it. Seeing both Cesia and Rath were still fighting each other mercilessly Rune chose not to bring this up, besides, it looked like he was going to have to explain what he knew about their arrival to… wherever they were now… to yet another dragon knight who had made his way through the portal.

Thatz had made it safely to the other side just as his companions, but he, unlike the three before him, he was panicking after his ride through the portal and arrival in a different world. "Where are we! What's going on! …Did we just travel through time? What the hell just happened!"

Rath and Cesia had finally stopped fighting and had their backs to each other, but it was Rune who responded, "As far as I know the combination of the wind staff and the powers of Varawoo created a… vortex, maybe you've heard of tears in the space time continuum." Everyone was shocked out of their minds, but remained silent, listening to the one explanation they had. After all, everyone one of them lived in a world surrounded by demons, where a headless man could be revived, and dragons made their homes inside of a sword, how much weirder could this world be than the one they already lived in? "Well I think this is a form of that, despite the fact that it looks like some parts of Dragoon, I'm getting a very, very different feeling about the atmosphere here. It may take us a while to figure this place out, all I can really tell you is that the land here is sad, as well as violent. Something happened here long ago but all we need to worry about now is getting back." Everyone looked to the vortex just above their heads, "I know we could just try to go back through there," he pointed as he continued his sentence, "but it's our responsibility to reclaim the powers of Varawoo and the Wind Staff before we leave. I really don't think heading back to Nadil's castle is going to help us much with that."

Everyone was silent for a while after that. Some points of Rune's explanation seemed impossible, but it was all they had to go by. Each of the Dragon Knights, including Cesia, where coming up with their own way to get back to their world and bring the Wind Staff as well as Varawoo's powers with them. None of them came up with a solution. Though they didn't have that much time to think before one last person made his way through the portal.

As soon as Nadil had made it into the portal he collected all his energy and focus, he needed to locate Varawoo and the Wind Staff, he needed to find a way to take them with him to wherever this thing had sent the other Dragon Knights. Releasing all his power he held himself in nothingness, there were no signs of life around him, he was stuck in the middle of a swirling nothingness. He remained clam as he used his senses to find what it was he was looking for instead of his eyes. It didn't take him long to locate an immense sensation of power, but instead of the force flooding all from one spot, as Nadil had suspected, it was spread through the vortex. He was unable to locate the exact location to where the Wind Staff and Varawoo's powers. In a desperate attempt to tear the two apart and take them with him, Nadil called the mixture of powers to his own body. What he felt was what he never would have expected, the power was not only strong, it was pure evil, it was as if the godlike and pure powers of the Wind Staff had declared a battle with devilish, evil powers of Varawoo and neither was destined to win as long as the two clung so tightly together. Both powers were determined to vanquish the other from the face of the earth, both powers fought just as hard, and what they had created, was itself, pure evil.

Nadil used all his power to tear the two apart, to try and take hold of them, but he only succeeded in one of these goals. The two evil powers were torn apart, giving a silent truce as the vortex faded. But they did not fall into Nadil's hands, nor did they return to the Dragon Knights. The power of Varawoo had retreated to a fairly large body of water inside the castle were it reformed into the same demon fish Rune had trapped within his own body long ago. The room it had made its temporary home in was strange, for though it looked like a swimming pool, the place was thick with the sent of blood. In the mean time the Wind Staff, recovering from its endless battle, had fallen to the ground and lost a large portion of its glow. But this didn't stop Kitchel from lifting it off the ground, ready to use it and any other weapons she could find within the room. For a dozen or so demon-like guards were approaching her and Zoma, slowly but surely, in search of their recently vanished leader.

A/N: So did you like it! Please review, I can't tell if you're reading if you don't review and then I'm not inspired… thanks so much to ojosnegro(I did add them in), someone(I fixed her name and will eventually work on a just InuYasha one), and Peophin-chan(my loyal reviewer, you've really helped me out)! I love getting suggestions and knowing about my mistakes, cause I know I make a lot of them. I did change Kikyo's name. Sorry about that. And I did add Zoma and Kitchel back into the first chapter, thanks for reminding me! Anyways really hope you liked it and again, Please Please review! It really helps! Thanks!


	4. A Strange Meeting

A/N: Sorry, didn't keep my promise, I tried to get it out last week but it wasn't ready yet. So here it is, they finally meet, I hope you like and understand it so far! If you're reading please please review. It only takes a few seconds, it's not like you have to register for a bunch of stuff, just click the little button on the bottom, it really really helps me out!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragon Knights and InuYasha, but unfortunately, I don't…

InuYasha ears perked in his sleep, there was someone coming, and not just one, it was a group of them, a small group. Sitting up to sniff the air he counted and identified the odors. There were four of them, three males and a female, three of them were not normal humans, he could sense that, one had a mystical glow similar to the one that surrounded the trees, the other had the smell of a demon, not a normal demon, something different, something strange, the female had the smell of a normal human but he could sense a mystical glow around her like he felt from Kagome and Kaede, the glow of a priestess, and the last was a normal human through and through, even all four of them together would make an easy battle for him.

InuYasha stood without waking the others, slowly and carefully waking forward, sure he was going to get away with it he was stopped by a familiar voice, "Did you really think you could get up and walk away that easily. Where do you think you're going?" Miroku voice was easily distinguished as the one who had stopped him; Sango had sat up as well after hearing his foot steps.

"I'm going wherever the heck I feel like! Are you gonna try and stop me?" InuYasha snapped back at him quickly waking up the others of the group. Kagome rubbing her eyes with a yawn beginning to ask what was going on but Shippo had interrupted her in asking a flurry of his own questions. Kirara just sat silently on her hunches ready to be called for at any time. "What is your problem! Can't I go for a walk without being interrogated!"

Kagome answered him with a yawn, "Most people can, but you're not most people are you. So what's going on again?"

Miroku answered rather than InuYasha this time, "I think InuYasha has sensed the same ora I am. How about you Sango?"

"There is definitely something coming this way, though I can't be sure what."

"Well if you would let me talk," InuYasha began in his usual annoyed attitude, "I could tell you exactly who they are and that they're already probably in hearing distance because you made me waste all the time I had to take them down sooner. So I suggest you all keep quiet will I go and hunt them down."

"InuYasha wait," He was being rash again, Kagome thought to herself as she spoke, I hate it when he gets like this, "How do you even know they're our enemies. I say we take a good look at them before going on some crazy rampage."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help! But if you don't want it then you can take care of them yourself!"

Miroku began speaking at a whisper, "Was it not you InuYasha who just told us to silent our voices. There truly was no need to yell, now they have obviously heard you for they have stopped."

"So let's go and find them." Kagome decided for the rest of the group. Looking particularly at InuYasha she added, "All of us."

Grumbling the entire time InuYasha followed Kagome and Sango, who lead the group, into the unknown woods. Kagome calling out all the time, "Hello, is there anybody there?" and Sango with her hand resting on her boomerang, ready for any sort of attack. Miroku not far behind making observations of the plants and specimen around him, Kirara and Shippo at his feet.

The group of six, not sure what to expect, where just about as surprised as they had ever been when, out of complete silence, a strange young boy, black hair with a white splash in the front, foreign clothes, and a thick obviously powerful sword thrust out in front of him appeared. Apparently InuYasha had taken the boy as a threat from the beginning, but a threat not worth the use of his valuable Tetsusaiga, only his sharp claws would be needed to take this one down.

The boy didn't take much time to laugh at the demon's underestimation of him before raising his sword into the air with a seemingly pleasurable cry of, "Die you disgusting Yokai!" InuYasha quickly dodged the blow made by his young foe and took a scratch at him. It was then he realized that he had underestimated his new rival, for the sword who's blow had missed him before had now hit a new target slicing through the bottom of InuYasha's lower arm. This attack had pulled InuYasha away from the boy in more surprise than pain as he blew hair out of his face in order to make the attacks impact seem lessened to those who were watching. Getting bored of the boy and not wanting anymore embarrassing scratches InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga with an obvious taunting grin on his face. But the boy did not back down in fear, instead he readied his stance and spoke once more with a snide remark, "This may finally get interesting."

But before the battle could start InuYasha was thrown to the ground by the power of something he new he could not control, for Kagome had had enough of his rash actions and had made sure to imply a firm, "Sit boy!" to the pointless battle.

Seeing such a tough looking demon brought to the ground by a mere little girl brought a giggle to the lips of another boy who had spent his time during the battle hiding in the bushes.

"Who's there!" Sango had demanded, getting her weapon ready. Another young boy stepped out into the view of InuYasha and the others, a scare lining his cheek and clothes the same as the other boys. This boy walked out with his hands over his head in a playful style as if he considered this all one big game laughing all the way.

The first boy still had his sword out and was now rolling his eyes at his companion. "Can't you act serious just once, I almost slayed that demon, and it would have been easy if you didn't make so much noise." He focused his attention back towards the bushes while his companion began making faces at him, "You guys can come out now you know, there's no one here I can't handle."

Two more people walked out from behind the bushes, one last boy, whose long hair and sparkling eyes almost gave him the allusion of a girl, he walked out more passively than the others had, careful to keep an eye on all those he did not trust, which strangely included the boy with the black hair and sword. The other that had walked out from behind the bushes did so much more confidently, as if she hadn't a fear in the world, though all of them could sense her slight discomfort, what was much more obvious was her mystical glow.

The boy with the sharp ears and girlish features was the first to speak, and he spoke almost directly to Kagome, "My name is Rune, this is Thatz," he pointed to the boy who had laughed out loud when InuYasha had fallen who had now gotten a heavy glare from that very same half-demon. "this is Cesia," he pointed to the girl who now stood confidently a small distance away from the rest of her group. "and the rather violent one is Rath," and pointed to the boy who's sword was still drawn and ready, "I must apologize for their behavior, most of them are abnormally rash."

"You want abnormal! I'll give you abnormal you freak!" The one called Rath was nearly on top of the speaker before Kagome began to speak in hopes of stopping the brutal attack.

"Hi, well my names Kagome and this is Sango," and so she went on to introduce the rest of the group as they all slowly made their way back to where the camp was set up. Sitting around the fire a number of memorable things began to happen. InuYasha and Rath began to get into constant fights, yelling at each other brutally, declaring the other was the evil demon who should be slain, and comparing who was the better fighter, but of course when they got to the point the argument would have to be settled by fighting Kagome and Cesia would be forced to step in and take action. During one of these moments Miroku had approached Cesia his eyes gazing into hers in a romantic way saying to her, "You have such admiring control over such a brutal beast," these words made Rath regret not having the chance to slice the man in half right then and there, "would you consider baring me a son." Cesia nearly lost her balance after this, had this man just asked her to _bare him a_ _son_, picking up the nearest rock she swung it at his face knocking him to the ground and walked away head in the air. She hadn't seen Rath's reaction to this though, for he had begun to turn bright red and a sense of anger and protection entered his face and voice. Kagome and Sango simply sighed at the monk's routine priorities and had begun talking to Rune about there arrival as they had been doing before. And as all this had been occurring Thatz and been taking silent steps across the forest floor to venture in each of the new acquaintance's bags or pockets finding as many valuables as he could and putting them into his own pockets with a long ago mastered skill.

But as the two groups merged and began to relate, two sets of eyes unknowingly watched them carefully, observing every movement of those they had not yet known. The eyes of Naraku closed in on them, focusing on how much strength it would take to bring each of the Dragon Knights down if it came to that. As well as the eyes of Nadil, who cared little about InuYasha and the others, but did worry about the difficulties of getting to the Dragon Knights now that they were in such a large company. Both sets of eyes pondered and observed, and both sets of eyes began to plan the revenge they would have to take on their victims for putting them through all of this trouble. What kind of punishments they could create.

A/N: Wow. This one's a lot longer than the others, I hope it wasn't to long. What do you think, is the meeting what you expected or not? I'll have a lot more interactions with the two groups later, I'm going to have some fun with these characters. So remember, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, all you have to do is click that little button, just one little click, come on, please!


	5. The Girls Who Loved a Demons

A/N: I got the next chapter up! It's all about InuYasha, Rath, Kagome, and Cesia really, I have the basic outline of the story but most of what I've posted I didn't plan on making a full chapter. So this whole thing might be a little longer than I was hoping. But I've gotten some really awesome reviews so if all of you can just click that button and review, even if it's just a couple words, please do! It helps! Thanks to all of you who do review, it really helps me get excited about writing! R&R!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned InuYasha and Dragon Knights, but I don't, I just love to write about them!

Everyone one was asleep except InuYasha and Rath. Both had spent most the night glaring at each other, mentally daring the other to draw their sword, preparing themselves to destroy the other Yokai. Rath still telling himself all demons were evil and this one was no exception. InuYasha refusing to fall for this boy's tricks, he was young and evil, InuYasha could sense it, this was no normal human, and he was not nearly as innocent as appeared.

Kagome was first to wake up in the morning, yawning as she spoke, "Don't tell me you two stayed up all night fighting. Can't you get along with anyone."

"And what would have happened if I hadn't stayed up. He probably would have murdered all of you in your sleep." InuYasha crossed his arms growling at the boy in front of him, "He's a bloodthirsty demon."

"InuYasha, of all people I thought at least _you _would have learned not all demons are evil by now."

"I never said they all were, but he is. You say him attack me with that sword of his! Why are you on his side all of the sudden!"" InuYasha looked even more stubborn than before. He couldn't believe Kagome was taking this violent, young demons side instead of his. She had done the same thing to Koga, why did she never trust him, why did she continually side against him? "Do you just bend to the will of any guy who walks by and smiles sweetly!"

"What do you know! Maybe if you had some sense in that empty head of yours you'd know I don't always side against you, you just do some really dumb things!"

" Me! You're the one who-"

InuYasha was cut off by Rath's matter-of-fact voice, "You two fight a lot."

"Do not!" The two said in union, blushing afterwards.

"Oh come on," Rath continued, "it's obvious you like each other. Maybe you'd get somewhere if you weren't yelling at each other all the time. Even I can see that."

InuYasha and Kagome looked at him shocked, then back at each other. Of course both of them new Rath was right and yet neither of them would ever admit it. Besides, InuYasha had chosen Kikyo, hadn't he, he couldn't care for her to, could he. The two turned away from each other in silence.

And Rath, proud that he had stopped the arguing and was right about the two "companions" decided to add a proud comment to the silence, "How come everyone stops talking when they know you're right?"

This comment had pushed InuYasha to far, "Maybe you should have stopped while you were ahead demon. I'm taking you down. You're nothing but dangerous to anyone here. Prepare yourself."

"You're touchy." Rath replied.

"Shut up and fight demon!"

"I'm not a demon! Look at me, do I look like a demon to you!" Rath was sick of this Yokai continually calling him the thing he despised most. He was no demon, that side of him would never escape again, he promised himself, never again.

"Don't try to play tricks, I know what you are, you don't fool me with that disguise! Fight me!" InuYasha was determined to take this demon down, he had no concern how the other was feeling toward his proposal.

Rath had gotten good at this, he could be in agonizing pain, someone he loved could have died in his arms, and his face would remain emotionless. Not a tear escaped his eye, not a tremble vibrated through his body, he didn't dare let InuYasha's distrust in him affect him at all. Rath didn't want to be a demon, he had locked that part of him up long ago, this half-demon, InuYasha, would not affect him. He was human, he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. Yokai were evil, dangerous creatures, he had devoted his life to fighting and defeating them. If he ever became one again, even Cesia would not be able to save him from himself.

By now everyone around the camp site, companions new and old, had woken up, staring at the two, afraid of what they would miss if they happened to look away. Every one of them had expected to see a fight at this moment, a fight between to dangerous demons. Everyone had expected to see a bloody battle between two heartless demons. But there were two girls who new nothing of the sort would happen. Two girls who could see through the demon side of the men, and new they had a soft side deeper than their demon companions new themselves. These two girls had faith in their demon friends, but every now and then, it took a little interference to cool them down.

"Are you going to draw your sword or not. I recommend you hurry up before I slice you to pieces." InuYasha was sick of listening to what other people thought about this boy, he could sense the evil, he could smell murder thick in his voice. This boy was not innocent, he had killed before, not just demons, he had killed those who were defenseless, he had murdered innocents, this was no ordinary boy, he was demon.

"InuYasha," Kagome spoke in, not an angry voice, but almost understanding, "thank you for trying to protect us, but next time," Suddenly the sweetness drifted out of her voice and thick sarcasm entered it, "try protecting us from the demons who actually want to harm us instead of the ones trying to help!" Resisting the urge to tell him to sit, Kagome stepped in front of InuYasha, hands on her hips, "Please put your sword away, InuYasha, he's not our enemy. Can't you get along with anyone?"

"I get along with people just fine," as InuYasha said this he got a number of strange looks from his long time companions, "as long as their not a demon trying to manipulate people into trusting them when they're obviously dangerous." This comment got a glare from Rath as well as Kagome who moved her lips in the form of the word sit to get her canine friend to settle down. And, as a result, InuYasha bit his tongue and sheathed his sword.

Even though InuYasha had backed down, Rath was furious, he had to show InuYasha calling him a demon hadn't affected him at all, he had to prove it wasn't he who was a demon but the creature with dog ears and claws, and to do that he would fight. But Rath didn't know the only reason he felt the need to prove this was his need to show others the comment hadn't affected him, whereas, if InuYasha had not called him a demon, Rath probably would have made a joke and walked away. Rath's desperate want to remain emotionless, to prevent himself from caring about anyone or anyone to care about him, had made him jump into fights he didn't want to be in. To everyone else this was just regular, violent, Rath. But one person saw through that attitude and could not only see, but feel the pain Rath went through at times like this. And that was the reason she promised not to let him die, she could see it in his eyes, she could hear it in his voice, it was times like these Rath felt like a Yokai himself, it was times like these Rath just wanted to die. And that was when Cesia took over.

"InuYasha draw your sword! You wanted to fight and I'm ready! I've devoted my life to getting ride of demons like you and I won't stop now!"

"Rath," Cesia broke into his rant, "please give it up, you know you don't really want to hurt InuYasha." She got a harsh glare from her companion before he turned back to the demon he was determined on slaughtering. "Rath," she began to talk to him softly so only he could hear, or so she thought, for she hadn't yet experienced the sharpness of a dog's ears, and InuYasha was close by, "I know you're not a demon, please listen to me, you don't have to do this, you don't have to prove anything to any of us. Please don't do anything rash, besides, if you kill InuYasha, they just might not help us get home." She finished with a laugh in her voice and hope in her eyes that Rath would join her, but he didn't.

He returned to her in a whisper like her own, "I'm not the enemy here, he's the one who wanted to fight me. I'm not a demon, he is."

Only Cesia would ever hear the quiver in his voice when he referred to himself as a demon, only Cesia could look deep enough into his eyes to see the real, childish, fearful Rath, and only she could save him from himself. "Rath, I know you're upset, but we all know you're not a demon. You're one of us, you don't have to care anything about us, and you can ignore the fact any of us care about you in any way, but if you really really don't care, you won't fight this guy. If you really didn't care you'd just brush him off and keep walking."

"Is this another version of your promise not to let me die."

"Do you care?" She had done it; Rath took one last look at InuYasha before sheathing his sword as well and making his way into the woods silently.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for him to go out there alone?" Kagome directed her question towards Cesia.

"He's been fighting demons his entire life, he'll be fine," she said this with a forced laugh in her voice, for she was almost as good as Rath at hiding her feelings from other people when she wanted to, "Besides, he doesn't need us, he doesn't care."

It didn't matter how good she was at hiding her feelings at this point, she turned her face toward the ground to prevent her others from seeing her eyes water slightly. That didn't stop Kagome, who considered herself the all knower of her friends romances, from seeing how Cesia really felt. And as Cesia made her way to a tree just outside their camp, Kagome followed her, ready to comfort the heart-broken girl, ready to be their if she cried. But Cesia didn't cry, she didn't need comforting, she just smiled, laughed everything she was feeling off, and began to talk about her homeland. Cesia reminded Kagome of someone, the way she fought with the man she loved, how she loved someone who wouldn't, couldn't love her back, and how in the end, she chose to brush it off and instead talk about something completely off the subject, while the whole time she just wanted the man she loved to smile, to be happy, to survive.

A/N: These chapters just keep getting longer. I hope you liked it, I do write some really long sentences and spend a long time trying to describe how each character feels, I hope your okay with that. Anyways, please review! You have no idea how much criticism can help and improve a writer! Thanks for reading!


	6. To Stay or Go

A/N: I'm so sorry ya'll! Please forgive me! I've had volleyball tournaments every weekend in other states! I haven't had time to write! But I'm back to writing now and will hopefully go back to once a week. One thing I did notice though was I got more reviews when I didn't write than when I did! Please review! It only takes a second! Literally! Come on! Just good, bad, or in between! Anyways, I hope you like it, doesn't have everyone in it again but next time I'll try to do a group thing. 'Kay, hope you like it! R&R!

Disclaimer: If you've read the other chapters you already know what I'm going to say, therefore there's no need to say it.

"Give it back!" InuYasha's voice echoed through the forest.

"I found it! It's mine!" Thatz's voice was little more than a whimper, for being chased by an angry half demon with a reputation like InuYasha's was much more frightening than most the Yokai he had to fight back at home.

"You jerk! You didn't find it! You took it right out of my hands!"

Before Thatz could holler back his defense, another voice angry voice came there way, "InuYasha! Sit boy!"

InuYasha, who had just made himself a fresh new hole in the ground face first, groaned loudly, wedging himself out of the dirt as well as spiting it out of his mouth, he began to yell at Kagome, "What'd you do that for! He was the one that stole my sword!"

Thatz grinned sheepishly, still holding the Tetsusaiga closely to his body, attempting to stop the half-demon from getting to him by putting a tree in between the two of them. Luckily for Thatz, Kagome had just gotten back from her talk with Cesia, which had ended in hidden tears for the heartbroken girl as she pleaded Kagome to let her alone for a while, and now, even more than before, she wanted InuYasha to face the pain he was putting other people through for his own selfish purposes. "Do you enjoy starting fights and making people miserable! What's your problem!" Her reply was nothing more than a confused look from her accused companion. Taking a deep breath Kagome spoke to InuYasha in a calmer more rational voice, "Maybe it would help if you would go and apologize to Rath." She knew the reaction she was going to get towards this suggestion would just begin another fight, but she had to say something.

"If it wasn't for that puny demons threats and-"

"That's just it InuYasha! He wasn't threatening you, and he obviously doesn't like being called a demon, so stop doing it! Besides, he looks human enough to me."

"You do like him don't you!"

"Who said I liked him! I'm just sick of you taking a little comment and blowing it way out of proportion! Maybe if you were more excepting of people you would get into so many pointless fights."

"Maybe you need to learn not to trust everyone you see! There are demons out there that want to hurt you, Kagome!"

"InuYasha…" Kagome was always shocked when these sudden protective tones entered InuYasha's voice, it changed him, made him seem so much more human, would this side of his disappear completely if he followed his plan to become a full-fledged demon?

"Forget it okay, were better off without them anyways. We've got a job to do."

Miroku entered the conversation without invite as he often tended to do, "Actually there's a distinct possibility they have something to do with our own mission."

"Who asked you!" InuYasha snapped back.

"I'm merely suggesting the fact that they're stuck here after being, somehow teleported through a black hole created by the combination of an evil as well as good force. If the evil powers of, it was Varawoo, I believe, are as destructive as they say. As well as there being a villain here, whose name was Nadil, correct? And this villain is said to be so intently after these dragon knights, possibly with the same sort of intensity Naraku is after us."

"Get to the point." InuYasha complained, afraid Miroku was about to suggest adding four more to their already large group.

"I'm just pointing out that if Naraku and this other villain are truly watching our every move, both knows about the alliance of our two groups and has already begun to form a plan considering our separation. Not knowing your enemy as they do not know Naraku and we know nothing about Nadil, can be a dangerous situation. Considering Naraku would have no problem taking hostages, as he has before, and so has this so called Nadil, the moment we break apart I would not be surprised to see Kagura come to tell us she and Naraku have captured the new arrivals. That is if we are not already in the hands of Nadil who would be planning the same sort of scheme."

"Speak English would ya! Are you trying to say we're stuck with these freaks cause if we just leave them here Naraku will capture them! That's insane! What makes him think we would go back to help them anyways!"

"Well I for one know I could not leave the beautiful Cesia in the hands of a despicable villain such as Naraku."

"You pervert! Come back to Earth would ya! Naraku can have them for all I care!"

Kagome cut in after that, "No, Miroku has a point. The best thing to do now is keep things as they are until we find out what Naraku is really up to. We could at least get them back to the portal they arrived from before abandoning them anyways, maybe we can help them close it to."

"No way, I am not helping that demon!" Both Kagome and Miroku had taken separate paths, but both _away_ from the ranting InuYasha, completely tuning him out as they walked. "Hey listen to me! I said no! No!" Kagome had gone to find Cesia to see if she was ready to start heading off again, Miroku to relay the information to the awaiting Sango, Thatz, and Rune. No one wanted to deal with Rath right now, but more than anything, no one wanted to get near the whining InuYasha. Why not just leave him there for a while, he'd get over it eventually, like it or not, he was stuck with the "demon-boy", and was in for plenty more fights.

A/N: So I really hope you liked it! The next one will be up within a week! Promise! So once again, please review! I guess a lot of you write your own stories so you do know how important it is to get reviews, especially constructive criticism, so please help me out here! Thanks for reading!


	7. Making Friends

A/N: Sorry I didn't get it up in a week, I really did mean to but it didn't work. Thank you so much for your reviews! They were really helpful! I love to know what the readers want to hear and am going to use some of your suggestions! So I meant to but Miroku and Sango in a lot of this but I was going to save it for the end and ran out of room. Sorry about that but that doesn't meant I'm just going to ignore them, I love the relationships and have a lot of plans for them! I hope you like the story! Review some more!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

"I thought we were leaving! Come on already!"

"Calm down would ya! I'm the one who has to pack all the sleeping bags and food!"

"I told you to leave that stuff behind a long time ago! We don't need it!"

InuYasha and Kagome were in the middle of another one of their pointless arguments, and everyone else was ignoring them like usual. Miroku stood patiently, leaning against a tree. Sango was grooming Kirara while waiting for the others to get ready. Shippo was attempting to talk to his newfound friends and had found there was a number of them that were even harder to talk to than InuYasha. Rune was having a hard time describing to Shippo why most of his companions ignored the fox demon. Thatz was searching for anything on the ground that shined, maybe he could find gold. Cesia, in a worse mood than usual, was leaning against a fairly distant tree, her arms crossed and a frown settled on her face. Rath was sitting in a tree on the opposite side from the company from Cesia and even farther away from the company than she was. Glares met, person to person, like a game of dot-to-dot. Not one person was free from the wicked looks.

"Alright, I'm ready." Kagome announced to the others, "Is everyone else set?"

Rune was the only one that verbally responded, "We're ready, but may I ask exactly where were going?"

Rath, who had been sitting silently in his tree till now, had finally lost control of his sarcasm, "Yeah, and why going there with _you_." He had directed obviously directed this comment towards InuYasha more than anyone else, but of course that didn't mean he wanted to travel with any of the others, even his fellow Dragon Knights he wished he was without.

This wasn't a secret to anyone, especially not Cesia, who knew more about Rath than anyone, or at least anyone alive. There was one other person who knew more about Rath than her, or anyone else, but that one person had been killed fairly recently, had been killed sacrificing his life for a boy who didn't want to live, because of Rath, Kai-stern had died. "You think you can find the way home on your own go right ahead, but you know I'm going to have to go with you."

"And why's that! What makes you think I'd _let _you come." Rath had wondered closer to the company now, close enough for InuYasha to take advantage of the two's fight.

"You two fight a lot," InuYasha began with a sly, slightly excited look on his face, "Maybe if you stopped yelling at each other all the time-" InuYasha didn't need to finish, Rath knew exactly what he was going to say.

"That's it you rotten demon! You're goin' down!"

"What did I say?" InuYasha taunted Rath with a completely innocent look on his face and tone to his voice, "I'm merely, pointing out the obvious.

"I said shut up and fight me!" Rath had drawn his sword once again.

"Rath! Put that thing away!" Cesia had intruded, still slightly embarrassed about what InuYasha had said earlier.

"InuYasha! Sit boy!" InuYasha fell face first in the dirt, his pride hurt more than his body.

Rune, who had been shaking his head shamefully at Rath, decided it was about time he entered the slightly violent conversation. "So, where were we going again?"

Kagome, taking a deep breath and ignoring the fact InuYasha was still lying face down in the dirt, answered him, "To Kaede's village. Kaede is the wise elder that lives in the village just ahead, she has helped them so much in her lifetime that they named the village after her. If anyone can help you find your man and get back home, she can."

Rune lowered his voice to a whisper, scooting a little closer to Kagome, "And what are we going to do about Rath and InuYasha? For that matter, you might want to keep an eye on Thatz to, he's a pretty good thief when he wants to be. And Cesia, if Nadil gets his hands on her…" Rune stopped after hearing Kagome begin to giggle. "What?"

Kagome covered her mouth to try and scuffle the giggles, "After the people I've had to spend the last year of my life with, I don't think Thatz or Cesia are going to be much of a problem. Now Rath with InuYasha around…" She began to laugh out loud.

Rune gave her an odd look, what was so funny about the fights going on in a group that would have to work together to survive. He couldn't understand why this girl was laughing at a situation that appeared almost hopeless. She seemed to be a leader figure in the group, and yet she acted like Thatz. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that InuYasha doesn't get along with anyone, literally. Seeing another guy that acts almost as ignorant as him…" She began to laugh aloud again. Rune still trying to understand what exactly was so funny; they continued to lead the group down the road.

Thatz had given up on the luck of finding any gold on the ground and was walking near, for he was afraid to get to close, to Rath. "So… What do you think about-"

"Shut up, Thatz." Rath was not in a good mood, he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, and he didn't have the spirit to hide his feelings. He began to stray off course till he was walking in more of a diagonal than directly behind the others. If he was far enough away from the others, no one could talk to him and he wouldn't have to worry about hiding anything.

Thatz wasn't real shocked with Rath's reaction, in fact he was almost used to it, but he really did wish Rath would stop acting like such a jerk all the time and act more like the boy he knew when they were younger. Thatz and Rath used to hang out all the time; they had a lot of fun back them. What had happened to the boy he knew? How had Thatz gone from being one of the very few people in the world who new Rath's secret, to being so distant from the boy he sometimes questioned if he had lied about his name like everything else? How had Rath gone form that young, innocent, boy, to a demon-obsessed man? How was the healthy boy he grew up with now dying, and why was that same boy happy about it?

With a sigh Thatz forgot about his friend, there was nothing he could do, the boy he had known was gone. Thatz had moved past the friendship. The person on his mind now more than ever before was a girl he had known for a long time, but just recently started to care for. Kitchel was the only person on his mind lately, the girl he was determined to hate. She had been left back in Nadil's castle, he couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. The main reason he wanted to get back was not to stop Nadil, but get back to Kitchel, to see if she was alright. Thatz had convinced himself that he had these feelings for her, not because he was in love, but because he knew she couldn't take care of herself and would need him there with her. But it wasn't true, Kitchel was strong, she was brave and smart. She could fend for herself, he just wanted to be with her.

A/N: I was afraid it was getting to long so I had to stop. I promise the next one will be better and all of it is going to be about Kirara and Shippo, but mostly Sango and Miroku. There will be more action (including some kidnapping for those of you who wanted to see that), and Nadil and Naraku will be in it too! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!


	8. The Burden's of a Demon

A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long! I'm busy but mostly lazy! Really sorry! Anyways at least I finally got it up and I tried to add some action in this chapter so I hope you like it! Also I am staying with all the original couplings ie: InuKag, SanMir, RathCesia, ThKit, RuneTint. I'm also trying to stay as on character as possible. So if you see someone acting different than you think they usually would, be sure and tell me! I love getting reviews and constructive criticism always helps! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Sango took the rear of the group, making sure to keep a hand on her Hiraikotsu. She sighed to herself wondering what they were getting themselves into when she heard a pair of feet nearing her. Tossing her head to the side quickly and taking a tighter grip on her weapon she realized it was only Miroku approaching her. "What do you want?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"So hostile." He raised his hands into the air as if to prove his innocence, "Who says I don't just want to have a friendly conversation?"

"When was the last time you were able to approach someone of the opposite sex just to be their friend. You are such a leachier."

"Will honor me with how a friendly conversation between a man and women should go then."

Sango turned to him with a playful smirk on her face before beginning her _enlightment_. The two of them talked the rest of the way to Kaede's Village. Rath and Cesia both walked alone, careful to avoid each other at any cost but secretly keeping a watchful eye over the other. Rune and Kagome continuing to discuss their current situation, the whole time the two similarities in leadership but differences in how serious they chose to take it becoming more and more obvious, possibly even causing some of the good and possibly bad qualities rube off on one another. InuYasha kept a close eye on, not only Rath, as usual, but also on Rune. How could a stick like him be making Kagome laugh like that, how can she have so much fun with a guy she just met. She never acted that way around him, all he wanted to do was make her laugh the way she did when he wasn't around. Thatz continued down the rode still distracted with his thought of Kitchel, angry he had left her and Nadil's castle, fear of whether or not she was alright. A few bonds were beginning to form between the two groups, but it seemed for each friendship, there was another pair of enemies.

"We're almost there!" Kagome exclaimed a few hours later.

InuYasha nodded and made his way to the front of the group and beyond, "I'll go warn the old lady we're coming!" He yelled back at them, and then mumbling so he hoped only Rath would hear, "And maybe warn the villagers to take out their brooms and pitchforks." Glaring back at the boy, "You better not lay a hand on Kagome or there'll be no one stopping me from killing you demon!"

"Except my sword that'll be lodged in your gut!" Rath managed to respond to the threat before InuYasha disappeared into the distance.

Sighing Kagome decided to gather the rest of the company in a group that didn't take up half the forest. "Sango, Miroku, would you two come up here for a minute!" She called back to them, at the same time giving Rune a look that she hopped would single him to do the same for the others.

"Rath, Cesia, Thatz, could you come here too!" Rune called to the others trying to be polite.

"Well I'm on my way but I think I'll keep my distance. I'm afraid if those two," Thatz singled to Rath and Cesia, "get to close together, everyone within a mile might end up being a casualty." Rune gave Thatz a deadly glare before turning back to Kagome.

Once everyone was in hearing distance Kagome, uncomfortable, broke the ice, "If Kaede can not help us we will not abandon helping you get home with Nadil, but I can not honestly tell you where else to start. You may have to stick with us for a while before you are able to return home." She paused for a moment knowing there was much more to be said, but she didn't know how, nor did she have any want to be the one who said it, "There is obviously a lot of, uh, tension, between, well, all of us. I don't believe any of you are bad people, and if this is going to work we are going to need some cooperation between us. It may take a while but I honestly think we will be able to get along if everyone is willing to put an effort into doing so." Kagome cleared her throat. She wasn't even sure what she had just said or even why she had said it, there just so much tension, she felt someone needed to break it. Rune began to give each individual Dragon Knight a personalized stare, warning them to answer her and to do it right.

Sango was the first to speak, "I don't see any reason this won't work, that is if InuYasha ever gets over his hardheadedness. I apologize for his rudeness toward all of you, I promise it's nothing personal." This got a smile from everyone except Rath and Cesia, Cesia choosing to remain emotionless and Rath introducing his opinion toward the matter with a rude snort of a laugh, in which of course he was rewarded with another of Rune's deadly glares.

Miroku spoke next, "I have to agree with Sango, I do not mind the company of another very beautiful lady as we travel at all." His statement was rewarded with glares from everyone as well as yet another concussion due to Sango's Hiraikotsu.

Shippo smiled dancing between his friends legs, "I'd be happy to travel with you!"

Thatz final decided to add his comment as the village came into view as long as it means good food and a bed, count me in. Maybe I can even find a few good things for a very reasonable price." A smile crossed his face as he relished in the thought of a good meal, sleep, and thievery for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but if this lady can't help us I can do it on my own much faster than I ever would with all of you slowing me down. Besides, I'm not going anywhere with that damn Yokai!"

"Rath!" Rune protested his unnecessary insult.

"It's alright Rune, he probably has the right to say that about InuYasha. He hasn't been treated much better." Kagome sighed. Suddenly replaced it with a smile, she recognized the bridge at the entrance to the city. "We're finally here!" Leading the group towards Kaede's house she made sure to wave at all the villagers she recognized or that recognized her, she was shocked my a sudden outburst from the home of the old women.

"Stay back demons!" Came the voice well known voice of the village elder and healer, Lady Kaede, "Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo back away from there! You two too, she indicated Rune and Thatz. "Let me reveal these demons for the true monsters they are!"

"No Kaede! Rath and Cesia are our friends!" Kagome yelled to the old women with her drawn bow, everyone else to shocked to even speak, much less move.

"You do not understand Kagome! These are no normal humans, they only wear disguises over their true demonic faces. I'm sorry if they were your friends in the past. But the ora I feel from them now is that of pure evil and death!"

Kagome didn't know what to do, Kaede must have been mistaken, but what if she wasn't, what if her friends truly were possessed by demons. "But Kaede…"

"You heard her Kagome!" InuYasha made his way out of the hut, "I told you I didn't like his sent, I told you he was a demon! And I was right! Do what she say's, it's for your own safety!"

Kagome finally began to make her way away from the apparent threats, Kaede sound so serious, there must be something wrong. Miroku, Sango and Shippo had all backed a distance away from the two apparent threats. But Thatz and Rune remained where the were, in between the arrow and their friends. "Hold you fire Lady, neither Rath nor Cesia mean you any harm." Rune began.

"Move now! I warn you! I will not have demons such as these within my village! I tell you now if either of them wanted to they could rid you of this earth quicker than you can even imagine." Kaede drew her arrow all the way back and readied it for release.

Both Rune and Thatz were fearful now thought neither of them would move an inch. But Rath and Cesia behind them seemed almost calm, almost as if they were used to the treatment they were experiencing here. "You have nothing to fear, if I wanted to hurt you," Rath began with a sly smile on his face, "I would have by now."

"I tell you for the last time, move or be shot down with the demons!" Kaede said with a now almost fearful tone in her voice. She began to release the arrow.

Rune and Thatz barely had time to duck an arrow that was aimed strait for Rath's heart, but whereas Rune and Thatz had barely had time to duck, Rath and seen the release much earlier in time to move out of the say towards Kaede, not even bothering to draw his sword. Instead Rath took the arrow Kaede was pulling out of her shaft to fire at Cesia in between two of his fingers and rotating it so she was forced to forfeit her grip. "You can not win and I really don't want to kill you, I advise you do the wise thing and listen to me before you try and kill me." He tried to snap the arrow between the two fingers he held it in without success. Giving the stick an annoyed look he tried snapping it over his knee but found it impossible to break the arrow at all. "How did you make this?" He asked suddenly interested.

"Demon, leave my village immediately!" Kaede had not given up on forcing Rath and Cesia from the village she was trying to protect. "Fine, I'm sick of being called a demon everywhere I go in this place. What's wrong with you people! You keep that dog around, the squirrel to, both of them are demons!"

"Don't you dare try to play your tricks on me demon, I can see through that disguise to what you really are-"

"You know nothing about me!" Rath snapped back, tossing the arrow still in his hands onto the ground and making his way in the opposite direction, sending a herd of onlookers crowding into the nearest building. Cesia, who had been quietly and calmly standing in the same place since the time Kaede had exited her home, glanced at Kagome and Rune, not in the mood to give them a comforting smile or assuring I'll be right back. She merely meet their eyes letting them no there was no guarantee of where she was going or whether or not she would even be back. After that she followed Rath down the road, careful not to get to close to him that he would be concerned enough with her presence to push her away. The others watched them go for a while and then turned to the angry Kaede for an explanation.

A/N: Sorry this is a little longer that I expected it to be! And sorry again for keeping you waiting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get the next one up in a week! Also, I finally made a profile! Go check it out if you have time! Thanks! Review!


	9. What Makes A Demon Evil?

A/N: Finally got the next chapter up! Sorry about the wait. I was so excited to see new reviewers! Thanks to all of you for taking the time out to read and review! I've decided since I made this kind of crossover partially because of one of my review's requests. I didn't really have a solid plan for it so if anyone has anything they'd like to see happen, I'm sure I can work it in and you guys can help me out with this story. So just give me some ideas or suggestions in a review or send them through my e-mail or aim (it's all in my profile) and I'll try and work them into the story! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Rath had already passed the outskirts of the village and continued to trudge on mumbling to himself. He had no intentions of going back. He would find Nadil himself and destroy him as soon as he did. After that he would make it his job to destroy the demons in this new world until one destroyed him. He had given up all hopes of going home, and even if he had the chance, he wasn't sure he really wanted to. He felt caged when he was at the Dragon Castle. He couldn't go anywhere without being watched or followed. Every time he found information that might link to his past he was discouraged and lied to. So many there feared and hated him, and the ones who didn't only saw him as an annoying child. The one man he was ever comfortable around, the only one who could and would listen to his complaints and dreams, the man he considered a father, was dead. And it was his fault, the he body occupied was the result of that mans death and he was constantly reminded of it.

Cesia, on the other hand, wanted to go home as soon as they could find and destroy Nadil. She missed Zoma and the people at Dragoon who had been so kind to even when they knew she was Yokai. Being around them she had almost forgotten the oppression most demons experienced everyday. Being here, she was rudely reminded. Rath though, she was worried about, he wasn't always Yokai, but now that he was, he could never forget.

She had put together the story of his past and the man who had turned him into a demon from the bits of information she had gotten thanks to her fortune telling abilities and friends. And every time she thought back to it, it brought silent tears to her eyes. She could never stay mad at Rath knowing his past. And she could never blame him for his demon hunting obsession or hate of being called a Yokai. Rath had been a demon for years now but still not as long as she. He hadn't experienced the hate from others because of Lykouleon's protection. And yet Rath didn't blame others for hating him, because he to only wished misfortune upon any and all Yokai. He had become what he hated most and was constantly reminded of it by the voice inside of him. The voice Kharl had created and others could sense as demonic and therefore evil.

"Rath, wait!" She didn't want to go too far away from the village, if the others needed them she wanted to be there. But the boy didn't stop, he didn't even acknowledge whether or not he had heard her. "Rath, please! Don't do this. At least give me a chance. I don't want to make you go back, I just want to talk to you." The boy still didn't answer, but he did stop his blind pursuit so she could catch up, and when she did, they began to walk slowly and silently side-by-side. Looking to her right at a tree with a branch large enough to hold the two of them comfortably, it didn't take as much convincing as usual to get Rath to join her in it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The others had crowded themselves into Kaede's hut where she had promised to answer all their questions. Rune sat fairly close to Kagome, she was the only one he felt was sane enough he could talk to without being killed or confused. He was worried about Rath, he knew the boy could take care of himself in any normal situation, it was the things he enjoyed getting himself into that Rune was afraid he couldn't handle, at least Cesia was with him, she had _some_ common since, maybe enough to keep Rath out of to much trouble. As for Kaede, the Lady obviously had some intense spiritual powers, but unfortunately was very impulsive when it came to demons and the safety of her village. She had refused to listen to the others then, he only hoped she would listen now.

Kagome, seeing how uncomfortable Rune and Thatz were, attempted to talk to Kaede. "We know that Rath and Cesia aren't, well, normal. And maybe they are some sort of demons, but they are our friends. If there's one thing I've learned here, it's that not all demons are evil. Isn't that right Kaede?"

"No, not all demons are evil. But I've had a lot of experience with demons and my spiritual powers go beyond yours. Their demon ora is not like Shippo's or any of your other friends," She left out InuYasha's name to prevent a fight, but it was obvious she included him as one of their 'other friends', "The girl is a priestess who may look normal from the outside, but hers is the air of a dark priestess. Her essence, her soul, is pure evil. I can feel the death around her. She's mercilessly killed so many, and there's a part of her that clearly enjoys it. She could have turned on you at any moment, her power is enormous."

Kagome and Sango were stunned, sure Rath and Cesia had fought constantly, and didn't seem to care much for anyone else's well-being , but the thought of Cesia having plotted against them, the thought of her having killed the innocent shocked them. Miroku, also slightly bewildered by Kaede's comments of their new friends, had sensed the demonic energy as soon as they had met, though even he didn't realize the magnitude of Cesia's evil spirit as Kaede had. InuYasha just smiled and nodded his head the entire time, he had warned them, they should have listened to him in the first place.

Rune and Thatz were both shocked and stressed. They had no idea someone would be so against Cesia or Rath, but on the other hand, they knew there friends were demons, and when the demon inside either of them was released, they could be as deadly as Nadil. Rune decided it was his responsibility to speak for their absent friends, "Cesia is a demon, or at least, she used to be. She chose on her own to leave her family and fellow demons, she chose to stay with us at Dragoon, and My Lord gave her the amulet that would keep her demonic powers in check. True she has the potential to be a murderous, and very dangerous demon, but as long as she has the amulet and her free will, she is safe to be around. She has lived with us for a while now. I promise you she means no intentional harm."

"Well the face she wears now may mean you no harm, but there is a side of her that wants to see you suffer. If that side ever got lose…" Kaede left the sentence in the open as if it were a threat.

Rune didn't know what to say, he wanted to stand up for Cesia but most of what Kaede had said was true. Seeing Rune stuck Kagome took his spot in the conversation, "But isn't that the same kind of thing that happened when InuYasha didn't have his Tetsuiga with him? We didn't outcast him."

"Not only did we still need InuYasha's help." Kaede responded, "But he almost killed all of you before he fought Ryuukotsusei. We knew how to stop the demon from escaping InuYasha, and if we hadn't who knows what would have happened to all of you." Nearly everybody in the room hung their head in either defeat or shame, "I know your sorceress has that amulet, but there is no guaranteeing she won't lose it, that someone won't take it from her. She is too dangerous for this poor village, as well as to all of you. I can not forbid you from letting her travel as part of your group, but my duty is to protect this village."

Everybody nodded their heads in defeat or agreement, but no one spoke. The one on everyone's mind was Rath. He had been outcast as well, but after the discussion of Cesia, most of them were afraid of the secrets and evil that would be mentioned if they started the same thing about the demon boy.

InuYasha, frustrated and anxious to prove he was right the entire time, finally broke the silence, "So! Tell them about the boy to! He's a demon to ain't he!"

Kaede let out a sigh before beginning on the subject, "This would be so much easier if you would just trust when I tell you he's a demon and to just stay away." When she saw that obviously wasn't going to work, she slowly continued. "Rath, was his name, I believe. His inner demon spirit is not as intense as the girls," The word Cesia was coughed fairly angrily by one the people who surrounded her, "His inner demon spirit is not as intense as _Cesia's_. But I think that is because he is a demon on the outside and in. He looks like a normal boy, and may act like one. But he is a liar, a murderer, his spirit is full of hate and regret, he has a thirst for blood. I know you don't want to hear what I have to tell you," She looked to Rune and Thatz as she said this, "What he is and how he feels. But you already know don't you, you've known for a long time but you won't accept it. He is so consumed by hatred, for demons, his home, his _friends_, and even the two of you. That hatred will blind him, he has the ability and will to destroy every one of you. But more than anyone or anything else, Rath hates himself." Looking Rune and Thatz in the eye she concluded, "You've heard this before and refused to acknowledge it.

Well listen to me now. Rath want to die."

Tears were forming in Kagome's eyes, "But why? How?"

Thatz stood up, fists clenched, "Thanks for the reminder old lady. We know who our friend is. I've known him for years! Don't pretend to know him better than I do." Taking a deep breath, Thatz made his way out of the hut.

Kagome began to stand up and follow him but Rune laid a hand on her shoulder signaling for the girl to stay put and followed Thatz out the door himself.

Every Dragon Knight had left the room for one reason or another, leaving InuYasha, Kagome, and the others to talk. And they talked for a long time, touching on every issue Kaede had brought up, as well others that might occur. InuYasha remaining single-mindedly for killing Rath and Cesia and letting Rune and Thatz go back to their own time, leaving him to deal with this Nadil, after all, how strong could one demon be. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome didn't want to leave their new friends behind, nor did they want to put the group in danger. There were so many problems that aroused whenever they touched the subject of finding Rath and Cesia and joining together as one group again. There seemed to be no simple or correct solution.

Before they could make a decision, the group heard screams from the villagers outside. Grabbing their weapons as they went the group herded out the door to see what had happened, and one quick observation told them everything they needed to know. An oversize feather-like object hovered in the air just above a dark corner of the village. On it sat a familiar black-haired girl with eyes that glowed a demon red and hair tied back with a feathered band. "Kagura," The group breathed in unison. But she was not the only one atop the feather. Rune had a rag tied in his mouth preventing him from talking and hands and feet tied together. The boy looked drowsy as if he had inhaled some kind of potion and was having trouble fighting for himself. Thatz was on the ground below them, face red from anger and sword drawn, the boy shouted something the other couldn't hear but the effect was obvious. An enormous brown dragon had made its way as if by magic from the boy's sword and was now on the way towards the girl and boy on the feather. InuYasha and the others stared, completely stunned from amazement for a moment, but shook it off quickly and readying their weapons for attack. Kagura laughed at the thought of the others stopping her before standing on her hovering feather and opening her well known fan.

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm planning on the next chapter focusing a lot on Nadil and Naraku and exactly what they were doing and how they met while all this was going on. Remember if you have any ideas be sure to let me know and I'll try and work them in! Thanks again for reading! Remember to review and constructive criticism is appreciated!


	10. Enemies Become Allies

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I was on vacation. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! And remember I'll use any of your ideas if they fit the story! I hope you like this chapter! Remember to review and give me some ideas!

The earth dragon was making it's way full speed towards Kagura and Rune, Thatz was still red faced and ready to tear the women apart before letting her carry Rune away, InuYasha and the others were also trying to get to the kidnapper before she could make her escape. But it was becoming clear by the second that they were not going to get to Kagura before she was out of reach, nor were they going to be able to warn Thatz of the demons deadly fan.

Kagura had drawn her fan behind her head ready to swipe it across her body creating the legendary 'Dance of Blades.' The Earth Dragon had no idea of the women's intentions and had inadvertently put himself in the perfect position for _her_ attack. The Dragon, ready to knock the girl to the ground and to take Rune safely back to earth, was stopped by a cry from Kagura, "Dance of Blades!" And a number of boomerang, lightning-like objects that escaped the fan as Kagura drug it across her body. The Dragon was hit head-on and let out a surprised, pained scream as its wings folded back and it was sent hurdling backwards, hitting the ground at full speed.

"Earth!" Thatz rushed towards the fallen Dragon who had just shrunk till it was only about a foot long. InuYasha and the others had finally made it to where Kagura and Thatz were. Kagome also went to the dragon's side and began to examine its wounds. Kagura had turned to leave with a laugh as soon as the Dance of Blades made contact with the Dragon and was now too far for an arrow or Sango's Hiraikotsu. Miroku couldn't do anything for if he tried to use the wind tunnel not only would Kagura be drawn in, but Rune and all the people and things in between him and the girl. InuYasha had readied his Tetsusaiga for the Windscar but Miroku stepped in front of him, "If you use the Wind Scar not only is Kagura far enough away by now she'll probably escape, you'll be destroying everything from here to there. That's a lot of people and houses, we can't risk it."

"We can't just let Kagura escape!"

"It's not worth it, look how far away she is. You've used the Windscar on her before when she was a lot closer and she still got away."

"You're letting her escape! I'm stronger now! I can take her!"

"No, InuYasha," Sango stepped in, "You can't risk those people's lives."

"I can't believe you would just let her get away! How could you-!"

"InuYasha," Kagome turned to the angry half-demon, "Sit Boy!" InuYasha let out a little yelp before taking a face full of dirt.

Kagome was putting ointment on Earth's cuts and trying to comfort Thatz. But she wasn't really sure what to say. Since the boy got here two of his friends had been labeled as demons and outcast, now no one knew where they were or when they were coming back. And the other had just been kidnapped and carried away by Kagura, which meant he was on his way to the demon, Naraku. Comforting him now seemed impossible. InuYasha was still storming around complaining about letting Kagura escape. Miroku and Sango were trying to stop him from destroying things and assure the villagers that it was safe again. Shippo was chasing the three of them around wrapping himself around InuYasha's leg every now and then to stop him from killing the joking Miroku and Sango. Kirara was scouting the surrounding area to see if she could pick up Kagura's scent for later.

"I'm sure we'll find him, Rath and Cesia, too. Don't worry about it, Thatz." The boy was obviously worried though he was trying very hard to cover it up.

"Oh, ha ha, they can take care of themselves. I mean, its not like…" Thatz decided to quite before making a fool of himself. "You know her don't you. Who is she? What does she want with Rune?"

"I'm sorry, Thatz. You deserve an explanation. You remember Naraku? Well Kagura sort of works for him. I think Kagura is taking Rune to Naraku."

"Naraku, the enemy you said was practically unbeatable. The one you said enjoys torturing his victims before finishing them off." Thatz talked with a fist by his side and clear anger in his voice.

"Don't worry, Thatz, I'm sure Rune will be fine. I mean, he can take care of himself right?" Kagome smiled, her voice as hopeful and encouraging as possible.

"Stop talking to me like that!" Thatz snapped back, feeling his control slip away and not caring.

Kagome gasped and jumped back slightly at the sudden outburst. "I-I'm sorry. Stop talking to you like what?"

"Forget it! I'm going to find Rune."

"Thatz wait! A lot of this is our fault; we'll do everything we can to help you find him." Kagome felt awful about everything that had happened and would do anything to help.

"If you want to help, tell me exactly what's going on. Exactly what are we up against?"

From the time Kagome had been introduced to Thatz till now he had always loved to joke. He never seemed to take things seriously, always just wanting to have fun. He almost reminded her of an older Shippo, and because of that, she had treated him like a child. It was obvious now that assuming he was just a kid was a mistake, it was one side of his personality, but he was as much an adult as her and the others and he clearly understood the danger and ruthlessness of the demons. He deserved to know exactly what kind of demon Rune would be captive to. And she and the others owed him their companionship till Rune was safe again. "Let's find Rath and Cesia, and then I'll tell you as much as I can on the way to Naraku's hideout." The boy nodded his head slowly and knelt down to see if Earth was coming to yet. Kagome turned towards the others and let out a heavy sigh seeing the usual mess they had created. "Great," she mumbled as she began to apologize to the frightened villagers and settle down her four bickering friends, "This might be even harder than I thought."

Nadil was beginning to get frustrated, when he had caught up with the Dragon Knights they were sitting around a fire with four other people and two creatures. It wasn't worth the risk to attack before knowing the strength of his opponents. But he had learned a lot about them since then. Rath and the one called InuYasha were very much alike, and because of that hated each other more than anything. InuYasha wasn't a human, nor was he a demon, until he had been informed of InuYasha real stature he merely registered him as the biggest threat strength wise, but also the easiest to take advantage of. The monk called Miroku obviously had a power he was hiding that Nadil couldn't figure out, another reason he couldn't risk attacking. The girl, Sango, was a moderate threat to someone like him, after all, she was just human. And the young girl, she had a mystical air around her but it was so minor she wasn't much of a threat either. The cat-like demon didn't seem to be the slightest risk at first, though even after he had seen her transformed he knew he could handle her. The last member of the group would be his advantage, the cared about the little demon very much for some reason, and the thing was practically defenseless. If he had to, getting that demon away from the others and into his control would be easy.

After having watched them for almost a day Nadil made his way back to the portal he had arrived through, he could handle these demons on his own but it would be so much easier to get the others to do it for him. All he would have to do is watch and wait. But he was afraid, if he crossed back to his world, how could he be sure he would be able to get back here? He refused to let anyone escape him, especially not the Dragon Knights.

As he stood in front of the portal he began to sense another presence. Moving very subtly towards the spot the other man stood. Nadil prepared himself for attack on the spy, turning quickly, but the enemy had already disappeared. It didn't make any since, he was just here a second ago. Before he even had a chance to turn around he felt a sharp pain in his back. Reaching behind him he grabbed hold of a tentacle like object that had found its way into the depths of his body. To the enemy it looked as if Nadil would fall to the ground immediately, helpless like any normal opponent. But instead of a gasp for air, Nadil let out a crackling laughter. He made sure to let his opponent know of his strength as he slowly pulled the tentacle from his body, letting his skin and muscle heal to fill in what the tentacle tore out. The demon looked slightly surprised at first but immediately went in for another attack, this time three tentacles making there way towards the victim. This time Nadil avoided them with quick maneuvers of his own, laughing as he grabbed hold of one tentacle and jerked it quickly and roughly towards him till it snapped away from the beast.

"I'm afraid you've underestimated me." Nadil laughed again, "You're not even worth my time."

"You just say that because you are afraid, if you really thought that, you would have killed me by now." A person spoke beneath the ape skin of the creature.

"Ha! I will kill you now then." Nadil readied himself for an easy battle.

"Don't be so rash, you were observing that _portal_. What do you know about it?"

"What makes you think I'd share anything with you?" Nadil gave the thing a cold glare.

"Rath, Rune, Thatz, and Cesia. You are interested in the four of them." He said this more as a statement than a question. "They to come from that portal, and they have interfered with my business. You work for me, and we just might be able to kill two birds with one stone."

"I work for no one." Nadil responded calmly rather than irritated with the pathetic creatures offer.

"Call it what you want, we are both after the same people, and I'm afraid having lived here for far longer than you've even been alive, I have the advantage. If I find them I will have no problem killing the four you are searching for. However, if you take care of them, I will have a much easier time destroying InuYasha, we both get what we want."

"Admit it, you are afraid of them, you want this InuYasha and the others dead and are afraid you won't be able to get to them with the Dragon Knights in the way."

"Does it matter, we both get what we want, with all eight of them traveling together, getting to them is too much work. I just want him dead."

"I don't work for anyone, but I can use you to get hold of them easily. So, where are they now?"

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Any suggestions are appreciated as well as constructive criticism! The next chapter should be out next week. Thanks for reading!


	11. Any Hope of Getting Along Dies

A/N: Sorry it took so long! But I finally got it up. I hope you like it, I tired to add some funnier parts into this chapter. Remember to review and tell me what you think!

In the branches of the tree where they had found themselves resting and talking after Kaede had outcast them from the village, Rath and Cesia had seen most of what had gone on in the village, though they weren't sure what it meant. They had heard screams of the villagers that had interrupted there conversation, or rather argument, on what made a demon evil and weather or not all demons were evil, an argument which of course both sides believed they were right and winning no matter what was said. The screams had caused them to refocus there attention on a rather young lady gliding toward the village on what seemed to be a giant feather. It wasn't till they saw Earth attack the woman and fall to the ground that they realized she must be a demon attacking not only the villagers but other Dragon Knights and leapt from the tree beganing to make there way towards the offending demon. That was until they saw her leave and figured the others had been able to handle this battle on there own. Neither of them saw Rune atop the feather with the woman as she flew away.

Cesia continued her pursuit of the village even after the demon had taken off, whereas Rath had turned the other way and started once again into the unknown woods.

"Where are you going?" Cesia questioned him turning before he got to far away.

"Where do you think! To kill Nadil, and then maybe that Naraku demon just so I can rub it in that dog breath's face!" He answered her confidently though Cesia thought she could here that tiny hint of fear for his friends that he had learned to hide so well.

"What if there hurt? We should go and try to help."

"Help with what? The demon's gone, and that's the only thing I'm good for right, fighting demons." Anger had entered his voice once again, followed by a little smirk, "And why are you going back, it's not like your any good at healing wounds. Kind of sad really, the one thing a real woman is supposed to be good at and you don't know the first thing about it."

Ceisa's face was bright red with anger now as she began to march toward him her hands in the form of a fist. "Why you little self-absorbed, whinny, no-good excuse for a Dragon Knight!" She was yelling now still making her way closer to him contemplating what she would do when she got there. "First of all my healing skills are just fine, and I wouldn't use them on you if you begged me!" She heard him mutter a sarcastic word of thanks under his breath, "Secondly," She began even louder, "If it wasn't for this _woman_ your sorry butt would be buried under six feet of cold hard dirt and that sorry excuse for a soul of yours would be spending the rest of eternity in a fiery pit somewhere wishing you had never even _tried_ to insult me!"

"Am I supposed to be frightened now?" Rath asked his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Maybe not frightened, but oh will you be sorry." She said strait to his face.

She watched the boy stand tall and stick his chest out closer to her face resting a hand on the bell that was his sword and wearing a satisfied grin on his face, "Oh yeah, and how are you planning on making me _sorry_." He acted as if the very mention of the word was painful to his ears.

Cesia watched him, her angry look turning too amused as he saw him pick up the bell and jingle it, without letting it transform, just in front of her face. "You'd really sink as low as to threaten me with a sword when I'm not armed, ha, how pathetic. All I need is one shot with my bare hands." He raised an eyebrow giving her a look that said more than words to, a look that to Cesia meant the same thing as 'I dare you too even try' so she did. Taking a step closer and giving him one last grin she rammed her knee strait up between Rath's legs, grinning even wider as she saw his face contort and the bell fall to the ground. His knee's collapsed under him, for she had not held back, after all, he should know by now not to make her angry.

"Why you little," Rath sputtered, or at least tried to, though it had come out as little more than a pained squeak. But before he had regained his breath or ability to stand and go after her he heard a familiar laughter from the woods. No, he thought, it can't be, not now, anytime but now. He heard loud snorting and then a burst of unwelcome laughing as Rath's worst nightmare made his way through the woods into the small clearing he sat and Cesia still stood grinning over him.

"Ah, did the poor puny demon get beat up by the big bad girl." A suddenly very excited and pleased half-demon taunted. "What's the matter little guy? Is it just that the sight of a _real_ demon simply _breathtaking_!" He barely had time to get his last line out before bursting out laughing once again, that is until he took a face full of dirt for the third or fourth time in the last couple days as the words familiar words 'Sit Boy!' escaped the mouth of another seemingly unarmed but vicious teenage girl.

The sight of the '_big strong demon_' that had mocked him laying helpless on the ground moaning in frustration and pain was enough to bring Rath's breath back so he could give the half-demon the same taunting treatment he had received. But by this time the others had already forgotten the mindless quarrel and had joined each other at a safe distance away from the two.

"Nice one!" Kagome said as she approached Cesia obviously having seen at least the ending of the fight.

"Not bad yourself!" Cesia responded suddenly in a much better mood. The girls giggled, Sango joining them while Miroku and Thatz were sure to stay clear of the suddenly very threatening looking group.

After a few minutes everything seemed, almost, back to normal. Though InuYasha and Rath had to keep a very large distance apart to stop them from ripping each other to shreds and Cesia was getting some looks from Rath that would have caused just about anyone else several sleepless nights and a search for a large supply of weapons. But after the subject of Rune getting kidnapped had been brought up all the fighting had ceased, (minus InuYasha who didn't seem to care who was kidnapped or even dead as long as he got his revenge on Rath) and everyone, besides, again, InuYasha and Rath, had agreed to work together. InuYasha obviously didn't care what happened to Rune and was convinced that working with the Dragon Knights would only slow him down. Rath claimed not to care what happened to Rune, convinced the water Dragon Knight was smart enough not get himself killed and claimed only to agree to go along so he could murder Nadil when they got there. Overall the journey did not seem to have a particularly bright future, but at least they were all together again and had a fairly common mission, perhaps this could work after all.

When Rune awoke he found himself in a very moist, unpleasant room. After his vision cleared he realized that the room was actually a prison cell and judging from the cool air, natural stone and dirt walls, and of course all the moister, the cell was in a basement. He figured immediately he was being used as bait for the others, which almost defiantly meant Nadil was involved. Distracted by thought, trying to find a way out and exactly what was going to be done with him, he didn't hear the person who entered from a door on the other end of the room. And didn't know until his elfin powers sensed another presence, that an enormously powerful demon stood just behind him.

Turning quickly Rune could see a human male's face surrounded by fairly long curled black hair and eyes outlined in a blue shadow. Though the man looked average enough to him, but he knew better than to assume he was nothing more than a human. The man standing in front of the prison cell had immense power.

"I had forgotten how, unpleasant, it was down here." He spoke in a very neutral voice as if what was going on was perfectly natural and it should be to Rune to. "I suppose you're thirsty?" The man did not expect an answer and Rune did not give one. "Well it is quite dank down here, I suppose you noticed unless you really are as dense as you look. If hungry enough any living thing will eat dirt and lick water all the walls and ground." There was an obvious joke about the cleanliness and manners of the elfin race hidden in this comment that many would have jumped at, but this man seemed to think he was above even noticing Rune's existence. "Don't expect many visits, I haven't been down here in quite a while. I just thought I would pay a short visit to the thing that is going to bring InuYasha and his pesky little friends strait to me, just the way I like it."

Rune preferred not to speak to someone who seemed to see him and the others as nothing more than a very minor inconvenience to his ultimate plan, someone who was wrong enough to see him as nothing more than a pesky little fly. "You underestimate me boy," the man spoke again as if he had read Rune's thoughts, "I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine, unfortunately you will be dead before I release my full power, pity." He sighed as he turned his back on Rune, a smile on his face that clearly showed the man was convinced he had already won the battle.

He had not realized that by coming down here, he had let Rune get a good sense of his face, aura, and attitude, he had just put himself at a disadvantage. In a situation were Rath or Thatz would have been tempted to snap back some smart-aleck commit, Rune had given this man no impression other than maybe slight panic or fear, so the man would continue to underestimate Rune's own power, and now that he had the advantage, he would find a way out and return with the others to defeat his kidnapper. The one thing that puzzled him was that Nadil was not there or had at least not shown himself. If the only thing this man wanted was InuYasha and his friends, why had he kidnapped Rune instead of one of the others. There were still many things to work out before he could plan his escape, he thought to himself as he glanced uneasily at the muddy water dripping from the wall.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Again I'm sorry it took so long but please review anyways! Thanks for reading! I'll get the next one up as soon as I can!


End file.
